


kiss the boy

by MJA01



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seungkwan and dk besties, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, dk is whipped, late night car drives, mention of other members, so just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJA01/pseuds/MJA01
Summary: Dokyeom and Seungkwan do everything together, their schedules, late night drives, all their free time spendings, sleeping and after one late night car drive, they also kiss (together).or Dk and Seungkwan are whipped for each other.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 11





	kiss the boy

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my second story on here. I know this one is kinda basic and not very much of a storyline and happenings, but it is still cute I think. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dokyeom watched as he turned the music from the car up at how Seungkwan sang even louder and was having the time of his life. The went on a late-night drive to blow off some steam after a full scheduled day, with little to no free time. It was getting late, like really late. It was around 2:30 am, but they both were having the times of their life’s. everyone in the dorm would probably be asleep, or at least in their beds. But when Seungkwan stormed into Dk’s room and asked if he wanted to drive around for a bit with his big eyes and smile Dokyeom didn’t dare to say no, so he got out if his bed and went with Seungkwan, whatever makes him happy. So, there they were. Singing and jamming in the car. They knew they should be turning back to the dorms, but they both weren’t even tired anymore. Dk glanced over to seungkwan again who was already looking at him. ‘Thank you!’ Seungkwan screamed over the music so dokyeom would hear. ‘You don’t have to thank me. I love driving late at night’ he shouted back. Seungkwan nodded and sang further and Dk jointed in. 

They drove back to the dorm around 3:15 am, luckily, they didn’t have to wake up before 9 am. So, they could still get some sleep. The music was still playing but more as background noise now. ‘Do we have some schedules together tomorrow?’ Seungkwan asked. ‘Don’t know, the shoot we do but I actually can’t remember what I have scheduled further than the shoot’ Dokyeom answered. They were on a cover and an interview in a magazine again, so they had a shoot tomorrow. ‘Well, we will see’ Seungkwan said, Dk just hummed. When they stood still in the garage both didn’t get out of the car. Seungkwan turned his head to Dokyeom and they locked eyes. ‘I missed you’ he mumbled. ‘We see each other every day’ Dokyeom laughed. ‘You know what I mean, we do see each other but can’t do the stuff we normally do, just hanging out and shit’ Seungkwan explained. ‘I missed you to Seungkwan’ Dokyeom said back and saw the shiny glister in Seungkwan eyes lit even more up. ‘So…’ Seungkwan said after some silence. ‘Let’s go up, if you want you can stay in my room tonight’ DK said and opened his door to get out of the car. Seungkwan quickly followed until he and Dk were both in DK’s room. ‘Wanna lent some clothes?’ Dk asked and he nodded. ‘Take whatever you want to wear, I’m in the bathroom’ Dokyeom said and pointed at his closet, like Seungkwan wouldn’t know where it was, he stole clothes there all the time. When Dk returned from the bathroom Seungkwan went in and changed while getting ready for bed. Dokyeom was already under the sheets, on the side he always slept when Seungkwan slept over in his room, when he returned in the bedroom. Seungkwan slipped in beside him and it didn’t even take two seconds before a hand sneaked around his waist and he got pulled against Dk’s bare chest. Dokyeom never wore a shirt and only Joggings or underwear. Seungkwan always only wore a shirt or hoodie from Dk when he sleeps. ‘This okay?’ Dokyeom whispered in his ear, asking if the distance (that was gone now of course) between them was okay. Because Dokyeom would never do something Seungkwan didn’t want to do. ‘Yes, totally okay’ Seungkwan breathed out. ‘Sleep well, boo’ Dokyeom said and Seungkwan just hummed before letting sleep take him over. 

Seungkwan woke up to an empty side next to him. He sat straight up and stretched his arms a bit out. While rubbing his eyes a bit to wake more up, the door from the bathroom opened up revealing a halfnaked Dokyeom. ‘Goodmorning’ he said as he walked to his closet. Seungkwans eyes were glued to Dokyeoms chest and torso. ‘Eyes are up here boo’ he heard with a chuckle after. Seungkwan felt his face heat up which got him out of the bed to the bathroom. When he wanted to close the door a foot quickly stood between it. They both locked eyes before Dokyeom handed him a new towel. ‘You can take a shower if you want, we only have to go in an hour and half’ he said and took his foot away which made the door fall in the lock. Seungkwan didn’t really lock the door though, he trusted Dokyeom and the thirteen members walked in and out on each other in the bathrooms. 

Seungkwan was done with his morning routine, he only needed to change his clothes in his own room down the hall. When he opened the bathroom, no one was in Dk’s room. So, he changed in the sweatpants and shirt that laid on the bed, guessing Dk placed it there for him. He cleaned his own stuff in the room before heading to his own. He chose some new clothes for the day, knowing he won’t wear it long since he would probably get clothes for most of his scheduled things today. After doing some makeup he changed in the outfit he planned out. When he had his shirt on and was about to put his pants on the door from his room opened. Dokyeom came in, he knew it would be him since everyone knocked, only Dk dared to storm in Seungkwans room. Dokyeom locked eyes with him for a second, then he looked down to Seungkwans thighs. No one could deny that he had some pretty thighs. ‘My eyes are up here’ Seungkwan shotted back at him from this morning. Dokyeom didn’t blush like he did but chuckled and showed his smile before sitting on his bed. ‘Almost done? Jeonghan and Josh made us breakfast’ he said and laid his back down on the mattress starring at the ceiling. Seungkwan pulled his pants up and a belt. ‘Now I’m done, let’s go’ he said before walking out the room. ‘Wait on me!’. 

The shoot, reality show and practices for the day were all over and Seungkwan sat in the car with Vernon, Minghao, Jun and Hoshi on their ways back to the dorms. ‘Any plans for the night?’ Jun asked in general to everybody. It was only 7pm which meant they still had some time before they went to sleep normally. ‘Not really, probably gonna watch my kdrama before I go to sleep’ Minghao answered first. ‘Same, also I need to call some people back and know I finally have the time’ Hoshi said. ‘You Seungkwan?’. He shrugged his shoulders, hoping Dk would want to do something together. ‘Don’t know yet’ he said. ‘And you?’ Minghao asked while nudging Jun in his side. ‘I don’t know, I will probably end up watching your kdrama with you’ he answered which maybe Minghao smile. It didn’t take long before the car came to a stop. When they all got out of the car everyone went their own separate ways, already wishing each other a goodnight in case you wouldn’t see them anymore before going to sleep. 

Seungkwan laid on his bed scrolling through his phone when he felt his bed sink in a little. He laid the phone on his stomach and looked next to him seeing Dk. ‘Hey’. ‘Hi’. ‘So, what are we going to do tonight?’ Dk asked. ‘Whatever you want to do’ Seungkwan answered. ‘Well, we could get some drive thru, or watch a movie, or play games’ Dokyeom started to list. ‘I could go for a Starbucks right now to be honest’ Seungkwan said and sat up followed by Dokyeom. ‘Then Starbucks it is!’ Dokyeom smiled and pulled him up from the bed and dragged him down to the garage. 

They sat in the parking lot from the Starbucks, the store self was closed, only the drive thru was open so the parking lot was empty. They both had a cookie and a drink. ‘Wanna taste mine?’ Dokyeom asked and passed the drink to Seungkwan. Seungkwan took a few sips before passing it back to him. Dokyeom giggled a little and pointed to Seungkwan lips. ‘What?’ he asked and touched his mouth. ‘You’ve got something here…’ he pointed at his own to point out where ‘Wait let me help you’ he said and wiped it away with his thumb. His hand resting on the side of Seungkwans face. The whole atmosphere changed at that moment and they locked eyes. Seungkwan knew his face was getting red, luckily it was dark outside. Dokyeom stroked softly with his thumb over Seungkwans cheek and Seungkwan couldn’t help but melt against his hand. ‘Dokyeom’ he whispered. ‘You are so beautiful, I hope you would always think that of yourself, and never down grade yourself because you are a literal angel’ Dokyeom whispered while looking at Seungkwan face futures. His thumb touched the bottom lip of Seungkwan what made them lock eyes again. ‘You have to stop me now if you don’t want anything to happen’ Dokyeom told Seungkwan. ‘I won’t’. and it was true, Seungkwan would never stop him. Dokyeom lend in and his hand went to cup Seungkwans face again before their lips touched. Seungkwans soft lips were finally on his own lips. And man, Dokyeom couldn’t be happier. 

Every night Seungkwan asked for a kiss before going to sleep, and when Jeonghan maybe caught them after a few weeks and the next day everyone knew (Because Jeonghan is a little snitch), Dokyeom dared to ask Seungkwan the big question. And they couldn’t be happier to be two loving boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!


End file.
